I'm Misty, and You Are?
by EchidnaPower
Summary: Misty tells the story we all know and love...literally. She's telling the story. WARNING: Major 4th wall breakage


**Here's a new perspective on a story we all know and love! I own nothing except the story.  
**_

"One break, can't I catch one lousy break?" I pulled out yet another Magikarp from the river I had stopped to do some fishing at, and needless to say I was getting _slightly _annoyed by all these virtually useless Pokémon. "I need another Magikarp like I need a hole in the head!" Well ok, maybe a little more than slightly. But half of my anger isn't even my fault! It's my stupid sisters, the _Sensational _Sisters of Cerulean City. Can I tell you what I think of them? They're three of the most stuck up, snobby, _arrogant_ people you'll ever meet in your entire _life_, and that's just their _good_ points.

Day in and day out, I was called the runt of the litter, I was never _worthy_ of being labeled as a Sensational Sister in their eyes, but their eyes don't know the first thing about what being worthy is. There's a reason that the Cerulean Gym is falling into the gutter, and that reason is my sisters are just _giving away_ Gym Badges to trainers who come to challenge the Gym. What does that have to do with me? Well, let's just say that I got sick of tired of them ignoring me whenever I told them they needed to get their act together.

See, I'm kind of a tomboy and most of the things my sisters care about are things that I couldn't care _less_ about. I am a trainer; I am a _former_ Gym Leader….former because I just ran away from home. Not like my sisters care of course, they were getting ready for their latest water show when I took off, and it may be a whole week before they even _notice _that I'm gone, two weeks if Daisy doesn't notice before then, she's the only one I could even _slightly _tolerate, but even she barely listened to anything I had to say. So I decided, I was getting out of there. _Eleven years_ of torture, ok? Well, maybe not _eleven_, let's go with seven since my years being a baby and a toddler don't count, my mom was still around at that point in time…and that's another story entirely…and I'd rather not get into it thank you very much.

I am going on a Pokémon journey, like any other trainer would, my goal is to become the world's strongest water-Pokémon trainer…and to do that, I need more than just a Staryu, Starmie, and a Goldeen…don't get me wrong, I _love _my Pokémon to death, but I need more than a trio to take on the whole Kanto Region, that's why I'm fishing now, I'm looking for a strong water-type to catch…woop, I got a bite! And it's…a hat…

"Really? A hat? I'm catching garbage now? I think I need a new lure or something!" I reached into my backpack and pulled out my ace in the hole, a "Mini-Misty Lure" as I called it…basically because…well…it's a mini me…don't look at me like that, it's not _that _weird, and it really works! I'll show you!

I thrust my lure out into the river, and in a matter of seconds I had a bite. See? I told you it'd work! "Finally! I think I actually caught something _worthwhile_ this time!" I pulled and I fought with whatever was on my line, it felt like either the world's largest Magikarp because of its weight, or a powerhouse that I could finally use to my advantage…I seriously hoped it was the latter. "Almost…got ya!" I gave one last tug, and whatever it was flying at me now, it definitely wasn't a water-type, it didn't even look like a Pokémon. The thing that I caught landed on the ground with an "oof", and started coughing up water. "Hey, are you ok?"

It was clear to me now that I had actually fished out a person, and then the gender became clear when he looked up at me…and my gosh…was he ever cute…messy black hair, deep, chocolate-brown eyes…he was gorgeous. What? I'm not allowed to think a guy is cute? I may be a tomboy but I am actually a romantic at heart, so there. He was actually holding a Pikachu in his arms, and it looked like it was hurt. "Oh my gosh, what's wrong with your Pikachu?"

"He's hurt! I gotta get him to a Pokémon Center!" the boy exclaimed back at me, standing up. I was a little shocked at how short this boy was…or was I just tall for my age? I did a lot of swimming, and that tends to contribute to height. But if there was one thing that was _very _clear about this boy, it was that he was _extremely_ concerned for his Pikachu, which was refreshing to say the least. A lot of the guys I ran into at the Gym only cared about winning, no matter what the cost. This boy seemed…different.

"The nearest Pokémon Center is in Viridian City, that way!" I pointed out the direction to go, and all of a sudden the boy looked back, and I heard a whole mob of some kind of Pokémon coming this way.

"Can I borrow this thanks bye! I'll bring it back someday!" the boy hurried off to the Pokémon Center, I couldn't believe how determined he was, it seemed he would stop at nothing to make sure his Pikachu got better…what an example of a loving trainer. What? You're giving me a look again, what is it this time? Wait a sec…did that kid just…he just stole my bike! "Hey! Get back here with my bike!" he ignored me, oooh he's gonna get it now. If he thinks I'm just gonna _let him_ steal my bike, he's got another thing coming!

I packed up my things and ran after the boy, I knew where he was going at least, so there was no chance of him getting away from me, then suddenly it started getting dark as storm clouds rolled overhead, so I had no choice but to find shelter. I found a small cave just big enough to hold me, and I peeked out the front to see what was going on…all of a sudden I saw a _huge_ flash of lightning strike the ground about fifty yards away, and that was enough to get me inside and wait it out.

But then, almost mysteriously, the storm went as fast as it came, and it was sunny and dry again, "That was weird." I got back out of my little shelter and started running after the boy again…and lo and behold…about fifty yards into the run…I found my bike…burnt to a crisp…the flash of lightning _TRASHED…MY…BIKE_. "Why that little, irresponsible, no good thief! He steals my bike and then he _trashes_ it! When I get my hands on him…he won't be _cute_ for very long!" I picked up whatever was left of my bike and started walking towards the Viridian City Pokémon Center, that's where he'd be after all.

A little later I found the boy talking to an Officer Jenny, and I saw him _and _his injured Pikachu got on her motorbike, "Hey, just a second!" I shouted out. But it was too late, they sped off, leaving a cloud of dust behind, and me in it. I coughed and I spit out the dirt, growling in anger, "Kid, you're only making it harder on yourself." I ran after the motorbike with _my_ bike in tow, by this time the sun was setting, if I didn't hurry, I'd be caught in the dark.

And unfortunately, that's just what happened. I got to the center just as the last of the light went down, and I looked inside to see the boy there sitting in front of the videophone…he wasn't talking to anyone, his head was hung low in what seemed to be either shame or sorrow, maybe even a combination of both. For a _brief_ moment, I felt this feeling of compassion for him wash over me, remembering why he did what he did, and that I had previously _admired _him for caring so deeply for his Pikachu. One look at my destroyed bike changed that. I. was. _MAD._

"You!" I barged into the Pokémon Center, not caring about all the looks I was getting from bystanders as I dragged my trashed bike in with me, "You completely _trashed _my bike!" He was looking at me now in horror; I must've scared the living daylights out of him, that was of course assuming he had any daylights left, seeing as he seemed shrouded in darkness a moment ago.

"I-I'm sorry!" he stammered nervously, "But-but you saw! Pikachu was badly hurt! I did it because I wanted to get Pikachu here quicker! I mean borrowing your bike…not-not the trashing…part." he looked down again; it seemed that his whole world had been shattered to pieces…for the moment at least, a bike seemed trivial compared to that.

"How _is _Pikachu?" I asked him, hoping that my now soft tone would get him to talk to me. Believe it or not I _did _feel sorry for this boy. He _seemed _to be very sweet and nice from what few seconds I uh…talked to him. What? Yelling counts as talking too! Look, if you're here to judge me every five or six paragraphs, you can stop reading now, because I _swear_ I will come out of this story and knock your block off if _that's _all you're here to do.

"I dunno…Nurse Joy took him away on a stretcher…I haven't seen him since…she told me that I should be ashamed…letting Pikachu get so badly hurt like that…and…and she's right…" his voice was beginning to crack, he must've cared even more than even _I _realized, if he was getting choked up over this, "Why did I throw _rocks, _freaking _ROCKS _at that Spearow? I should've _known _that it would've been mad, and now Pikachu's hurt thanks to a whole _flock _of 'em!" He was crying now, and needless to say I was a _little _uncomfortable with that, I wasn't sure how to deal with this, I was a total stranger, it's not like I could just kiss him and make it all better.

"Listen…um…" I reached into my mind for words that wouldn't make the situation worse, "I'll let you off the hook _for the moment_ about my bike, at least until we know that Pikachu's all better." He looked up at me with his chocolate-brown eyes bloodshot from crying, and I felt something go through my heart when I saw them, the first time I saw his eyes, they were so full of life and determination, unlike any I had ever seen before…now they were _still _eyes unlike any I had ever seen before, except this time because of the amount of sorrow he was feeling, I had never seen _anything _like it, this boy _clearly _had a big heart, a caring heart, one that…admittedly…I would _love _to get to know better. "I'm Misty." I extended my hand for the boy to shake it, and he looked at it hesitantly for a moment, he obviously hadn't forgotten the fact that I had wanted to just about murder him a moment ago. I smiled and tried to reassure him, and apparently that was all it took with him.

He wiped his eyes of his tears and sniffled, "I'm Ash." His voice cracked again, he was still very sad of course. But he _did_ take my hand and hold it for a moment, and he didn't really seem to want to let go. I didn't mind, even if I _was _still mad at him about my bike, and believe me; we _will _be having a conversation about that eventually. But right now, I was content to be a source of comfort for him. Who knows? One day we might actually get to be friends…and maybe in the distant future…something more…he'd have to grow a few inches first though, gosh this was awkward, looking down on a boy I think I like, as in _like like_.

Just then, Nurse Joy came in with Pikachu on a stretcher, and at the same time, an alarm went off in the Pokémon Center! Suddenly two Pokéballs crashed through the glass roof, and Ash and I shielded ourselves from falling glass. From the Pokéballs emerged an Ekans and a Koffing, and the Koffing spewed out smoke, and all of a sudden these two people and a Meowth appeared, and started to recite some motto.

While they did that, Nurse Joy started teleporting Pokéballs to the Pewter City Pokémon Center; it was pretty clear what these creeps wanted, especially now that they revealed themselves to be part of Team Rocket, "Quick Ash! Let's fight back!" I shouted.

"Uh…I-I can't! Pikachu's my only Pokémon!" Wonderful…so Ash was a rookie trainer…well, all trainers have to start from somewhere. Maybe I'll teach him a thing or two after he repays me for my bike.

"Look! There on the floor!" I pointed to two stray Pokéballs on the floor, "You can use those!"

Ash nodded at me and called out the two Pokémon, "I choose you!" he exclaimed. Ok, new thing learned about Ash: He has a signature send out phrase. Not so bad, I have one too. What got sent out was a Rattata and a Pidgey…_more_ rookie trainer Pokémon. Looks like I can't catch a break. Team Rocket easily knocked out the two Pokémon Ash sent out, "Uh…any other ideas?"

I scoffed and pulled out a Pokéball, if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. "Misty calls Goldeen!" I tossed out the Pokéball…and Goldeen flopped onto the floor…uselessly…and you're giving me a weird look, I'm not even gonna bother looking at you; I know what you're thinking. 'How could I _not_ know that Goldeen needed water to battle?' Well in my defense, I've only ever used Goldeen at the Gym, so I wasn't aware that Goldeen actually _needed_ water to battle…rookie mistake, ok? Everyone's entitled to one.

"We gotta get out of here!" Ash turned around and started pushing Pikachu's stretcher away from the action. After returning Goldeen I followed him, what else was I supposed to do? But his getaway was short lived when Ash tripped over a large cord that overturned the stretcher and sent Pikachu flying into a backup generator full of Pikachu that were powering it. "Hey! There's an idea!" he yelled suddenly.

I watched Ash run for my bike again, and he hooked it up to the generator and started pedaling, "You just stole my bike! _Again!_"

"I _borrowed _your bike again!" With that logic, Ash could take whatever he wanted and get away with it! I think I'm gonna have to beat him up earlier than I expected. "Ok Pikachu, go for it!" Ash's Pikachu unleashed a supercharged 'ThunderShock' that hit Team Rocket and got the man's Koffing to spew out poisonous gas that didn't mix with the electricity, and caused an explosion to go through the Pokémon Center.

I hit the ground to try and avoid the worst of the explosion, and when the dust settled, I looked around and it seemed that Team Rocket had disappeared…I tried to get up, but then I noticed I couldn't…Ash had jumped on top of me and had his arms around me…I had to admit, it _did _feel good…but...nuh uh. "Get _off _of me!" I practically threw him off of me, and he landed on his behind with an "oof", what do you think you were _doing?"_

Ash scratched the back of his neck, "Uh well…I was uh…trying to protect you from the explosion…" he said nervously.

I scowled and turned my head away, "Well…_clearly _I'm ok, so there was no need for you to be on top of me any longer than what was necessary." I think I was blushing, I _had _to look away. "And now that the danger's over…" I was about to unleash my full rage on Ash, believe me I did _not _forget about my bike. "You owe me a new bike!"

"Wha?" Ash exclaimed, "B-B-But I can't afford a bike!"

"Well then...looks like you're gonna have a travelling partner until you _can_ afford a bike, because I am _not _letting you off the hook!" I shouted in his face.

"Uh…ok…" Ash gulped.

I suddenly smiled at him, "Good." Ash now had a look of bewilderment on his face; I guess he wasn't ready for my sudden change of attitude. "Oh yeah!" I pulled off my backpack, and pulled something out, "I get the feeling this is yours."

"My hat!" Ash cheered. He snatched the hat out of my hands and placed it back onto his head, "Aww man, I thought I lost it for good! Thanks Misty!"

"No problem." I smiled at him, maybe if I was lucky; we really _could _become friends…ok, that does it. The look is getting old. What is it now? You think that this is what I wanted all along? Well it's not! All I wanted was a new bike! But since he can't afford one yet, I figure I can take advantage of the situation. I could use some company on my journey, and the fact that Ash is…somewhat cute doesn't hurt. I can help him out on _his _journey…and maybe actually get to push _someone else _around instead of _being_ pushed around…and no, I won't be cruel to him, I just have very low tolerance for stupidity, so I might get mad every once in a while…don't roll your eyes at me! What? Now you think I'm doing all of this as a plot to get close to him? Alright that's it! End the story! No more! I _refuse _to be disrespected any further! End the story! End it!

"Misty, _who _are you talking to?"

"Nobody Ash! Just get us a room…no no no! Not what I meant! Oh for – you're toast whoever you are! Feel my mallet! No, don't you _dare _close the story _now! _Don't do it! Don't d…  
_

**A/N: Somewhat of a new approach...Misty actually interacting with the reader...tell me how I did ok? It seems like an interesting twist. And AAML: D&P fans, I _am _working on the next chapter ok? Sit tight! In the meantime though, you could review _this! _Please? Oh yeah! Enjoy this pic, from Simply-Nicole of dA!**

***edit* I...HATE fanfiction's restrictions...ok...look up Simply-Nicole on deviantART, her artwork is awesome...I'll try to talk to Nicole and maybe I can convince her to let me use the pic and I can post the story on dA myself.**


End file.
